muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayu-Mayu Alternative
Ayu-Mayu Alternative is a part of a fandisk visual novel released alongside the first Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles stories, and follows a completely separate set of events that are a standalone story from the usual despair-riddled tales of the Unlimited/Alternative universes. It is essentially age's loving kiss to all things shounen and super robot, and is notable for having almost all of its entire cast be a reference or walking representation of some shounen anime or another. Plot In the world of Alternative, there exists a different side of the war against the BETA. There exists a woman, Himiko, with the power to predict the future, to see the timeflow of every possibility, and to pick the best option available at any given time. According to tradition, her power has always been used to avert disaster, allowing the common people to prosper. Surrounding this person are the Sakimori, a group of superpowered warriors. Exceptionally skilled fighters both in and out of a TSF, who can take on lesser BETA strains on foot, they protect their leader from the shadows. Armed with never-before-seen power and machines, they keep Japan safe, stepping into dangers no sane person would willingly face. This is an epic of bravery, of burning justice. This is Ayu-Mayu Alternative. Setting Takes place in the same world as Muv-Luv Alternative, featuring characters that mostly hail from age's earlier works, in a story not unlike the settings/story jump from Muv-Luv Extra to Muv-Luv Unlimited. Those familiar with Daikuuji Ikki Ippatsu!, Akane Maniax and even Kimi ga Nozomu ga Eien will find familiarity in this. Ayu-Mayu Alternative starts some time at the end of the 12/5 Incident, although its prologue is unspecified in its date. Most locations and events mentioned in the game are taken from the original trilogy and other Muv-Luv works, but so far, there has been no mention of any of the events or characters in Ayu-Mayu Alternative in any other Muv-Luv series. Like most of the visual novel entries after Muv-Luv Extra, Ayu-Mayu Alternative also features its own mecha designs. See List of Mecha in Ayu-Mayu Alternative Mecha. Sakimori Superpowered beings fighting on behalf of their warrior order, the Sakimori(サキモリ, written as 護闘士, mamoru toushi, ''meaning "guardian warriors"), are humans that have learnt to tap into the innate power within all living beings; they refer to it as ''Nayuta power(ナユタ, written as 無限力, mugen chikara, meaning "infinite power"). That power was formed from "Taiji", the beginning of all existence, which was later split into yin and yang during the Big Bang, as two balanced and opposing forces. While all living beings, from the smallest insect to the largest animal, have Nayuta power, tapping into it involves force of will and pitting reasoning against emotions, something only humans can do, as the method in which the Sakimori are able to draw out their maximum power, said to be enough to rival a battalion of thirty-six TSFs, is to have the yin and yang energies re-combine into "Taiji" within their bodies, which sets off an artificial Big Bang that is split into yin and yang again, providing the warriors with energy, and allowing them to repeat the cycle. The Sakimori's various attributes are all based upon a Far Eastern Zodiac and constellation system, with the bearers of the Four Symbols (depicted as the four people in the inner circle) becoming the closest guards of their leader, Himiko. The Sakimori assigned to each position typically remain there unless incapacitated or killed, which results in the mantle being passed to a newly-awakened Sakimori. The positions are not constantly filled, and can remain vacant for indefinite periods of time if no successors have been found or awakened. Most Sakimori can tell each other apart by sensing the waveform of the Nayuta energy emitted. The Sakimori are based in Chofu Base, in an area specially set aside for them. The junior Sakimori and the Sakimori cadets are also part of the Chofu Base PX duty crew, and serve to keep the place clean and ready for hungry soldiers. D-Plan A project undertaken to find and secure Sakimori candidates, so as to awaken their innate power, and to develop them into full-fledged Sakimori, rather than having those whose talents are merely dormant being sent out as expendable troops. However, there seems to be something more in the D-Plan than just a Sakimori recruitment effort... The D-Plan is also used to spearhead a joint research effort by the Sakimori and Imperial Japanese authorities to harness Nayuta power, even from non-''Sakimori''; innovations include a Nayuta conversion drive, as well as adaptation of said power system(s) into mechanized infantry combat systems and TSFs. Its reseach and efforts eventually culminated in the creation of Hinokagutsuchi. Characters Ayu-Mayu Alt. features the introduction of a few old and new characters side-by-side, mostly drawn from the side-character casts of their earlier games and fandisks. Most of the other characters are exclusive to Ayu-Mayu Alternative, and have yet to appear in other works set in the Unlimited/The Day After or the Alternative timelines. List of Ayu-Mayu Alternative Characters Locations The story of Ayu-Mayu Alternative cycles in-between a few locations. Apart from city wrecks, various other places make appearances both big and small in the story. Chofu Base : The primary location of the story, Chofu Base is an Imperial Army establishment with specific quarters set aside for the Sakimori, complete with their own custom furnishings. Training grounds, the PX, as well as TSF practice grounds are all of standard construction. Mount Asama : An active complex volcano in central Honshū, Japan's main island, the place is the housing site for the Daikuuji Financial Group's research labs regarding the D-Plan, and was also the area where the Hinokagutsuchi was first tested. Daikuuji General Hospital : A hospital financed by the Daikuuji Financial Group. Trivia *The concept of the Sakimori is based off the Saints of Saint Seiya, an entirely different anime series. While the Saints are based on the Western Zodiac, the Sakimori are based on the Japanese versions of the Chinese Zodiac and the Four Symbols. *Chofu Base is also where White Fang Squadron was stationed. Most would be familiar with it for its role as a test and development TSF squadron, under the command of Lieutenant Takamura Yui from Total Eclipse, although the squadron is never referenced to within Ayu-Mayu Alternative, and is likewise never refered to in Total Eclipse. *Sagiri Naoya is the only person from the Muv-Luv series to appear within Ayu-Mayu Alternative (in a flashback narrated by Ibuki Jun), as well as the only side character not created for this visual novel, or taken from series involving Daikuuji Ayu. Category:Ayu-Mayu Alternative